Soothing Touches
by evilregallove
Summary: Just a bit of Swanqueen fluff, with a touch of family fluff. Regina has a nightmare.


Title: Soothing Touches.

Rating: K

Pairing: Swan/Queen family.

Summary: A bit of fluff during a storm, Regina is having a nightmare.

After a long day at work, Emma had been more than thrilled to find dinner ready by the time she arrived home. They had all enjoyed dinner as a family - the same way they had for last six months - tucked Henry into bed, and then readied themselves for bed. She remembered curling her body into Regina's back, and gently nuzzling her neck before sleep overcame the tired couple. Everything had been so peaceful.

A soft clap of thunder rumbled through Storybrooke, and jarred Emma Swan from her sleep. She lie there for a few minutes trying to grasp the idea of consciousness. A soft whimper, and a twitch of the sheets pulled Emma's attention to the woman next to her.

Regina wasn't a light sleeper, but she had never seen the raven haired beauty in this deep of a sleep. Her hair was mated with sweat, and her body seemed to tremble against the imaginary objects in her head. Just as Emma was reaching to wake her, Regina released a terrified whimper, and it was then that Emma realized she was crying in her sleep.

Emma gently used her right hand to push the hair away from Regina's face, and began to speak, "Regina, baby, wake up."

A dark brow furrowed at the request, but made no attempt to leave the world of sleep. Soft fingers trailed lower to the brunette's chest and traced soft circles against the moist skin, "Regina, you have to wake up." No response.

Throwing caution to the wind, the blonde grabbed Regina's arm and gave a firm shake, "Regina!"

Two terrified brown eyes sprung open and met the ones staring back. Emma's fingers slid back against Regina's cheek as she felt the woman turning into her and trying to fight back more tears. Whatever Regina had been dreaming about, it was causing her to cling to Emma like a life raft.

The blonde allowed Regina to situate herself however she deemed necessary, resulting in a leg thrown high around her pale legs, one arm curled across her chest with a palm resting against her cheek. Regina's forehead was placed gently against the crook of Emma's neck, her ear resting against the perfect spot to listen to Emma's beating heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked as she placed a soft kiss against the top of Regina's head.

A soft reply met her ears a few moments later, "Not tonight. I just want you to promise that you'll never stop caring for me."

The few moments of weakness from the consistent hard-ass was something that Emma had grown quite fond of over the months. Once their sex life had blossomed into more, the young girl found herself truly enthralled by the sweet and unprotected side that the once 'Evil Queen' would let her see.

"I promise." The answer was simple for Emma. Even though she was glad for the moment, she was terrified of what had brought it on. Had Regina dreamt of losing Emma?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Regina's hand snaked its way from her neck to her ear. A forefinger curved around the top as her thumb and middle finger began rubbing soft circles against the lobe. The mayor's breath had begun to even out when Emma decided to speak up.

"Do you remember when Henry had that really bad nightmare? He wanted you, but you weren't dressed, so you let me slip down the hall to take care of him?"

"Yes, dear. You were quite the hero that night." The blonde took note of the laughter in her voice, but she couldn't let this conversation stray.

"I scooped him up into my lap, and he snaked his hand up to my ear, exactly like you have yours right now."

"It's been a habit since I was a child. I used to do it to him when he was little, and he picked up on it. I can stop if it bothers you." She began to retract her fingers before a strong hand held them in place.

"Its adorable, and I love it." Emma meant every word. She thought back to the days of a small wrinkly Henry being soothed to sleep by a gentle hand, she wished she had been there.

"He rarely lets me do it these days, but the few times he's allowed me to soothe him after an emotional day, it's a tiny bit of relief to feel that part of me reflected in him."

Deft fingers continued to stroke the flesh between them, as realization dawned on Emma. Henry's dream had been of Emma losing her heart. He had asked for Regina, not her, and here was Regina resting against her strumming heart, and tugging her ear the same way Henry had. What were they not telling her?

"In this dream... Who is it that takes my heart?" She asked the question as quickly as it came to her mind.

The fingers stilled, "I do, dear."

"Why take something you already have?" Emma asks, like its the simplest thing she's ever asked.

Regina rotates her head, chin resting against Emma's chest as her eyes roam the younger woman's face.

"I'm not a good person Emma," Regina places her finger over Emma's lips to prevent a retort. "In the other land, there are some things that could be brought to light, and you may not love me the way you once did. I wouldn't blame you," a deep breath was taken before misty blackened eyes met with soft green orbs as Regina admitted for the first time, "I can't lose you, Emma."

"You'll never lose me. You're stuck with me. We're a family now, Regina. I promise you, nothing can change how I feel about you." Emma was praying that Regina could feel the truth in her words.

Before she could even comprehend the words, they left her mouth, "I love you, Emma."

Green eyes lit with mirth, as she placed a gentle hand against Regina's cheek, "I love you, Regina. Nothing is going to change that, you hear me?"

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, softly touching as the two women attempted to prove the statement, and show their gratitude for the other. All of the cards were on the table. Emma knew that Regina was the "Evil Queen" but she also knew that everyone has a past. We've all done things that we aren't proud of, but we're all capable of change. That change was evident in regina, and she would fight to the death to prove that to anyone.

The kiss ended, and the women resumed their previous positions as sleep overtook them as Emma's heart pounded away in Regina's ear. A soft knock at the door raised Emma's head, as Henry came shuffling into the room.

"What's up, kid?" Emma asked, trying to allow Regina to stay sleeping.

"The storm woke me up.. Can I stay in here with you and mom?"

Before Emma had a chance to respond, a groggy voice replied, "Of course, dear." Regina shifted from her position and Emma allowed Henry to climb between the two women.

This was new to Emma. They had never shared a bed with Henry - she had actually thought he was too old for this kind of affection, but she was glad that she hadn't missed this stage completely.

The boy placed his hand against his mothers ear and began to stroke her ear in the same pattern the woman had just shown Emma. Emma smiled at the intimate moment, loving the idea of Henry showing affection to the woman he once ran from. The blonde scooted closer behind the boy, placing an arm over him, resting her hand against Regina's hip.

"I love you." Emma whispered as sleep began to overtake the two brunettes.

"I love you, too." Henry mumbled.

A soft chuckle slipped from rose lips as Regina whispered back, "I love you, too, dear."


End file.
